All About Loving You
by Vivica'7
Summary: Após a morte de Voldemort, Harry, Rony e Hermione combinam de fazer uma comemoração Compram muitos uísques de fogo prontos para dar a Harry a sensação de que estava livre de qualquer problema.Mas o que acontece quando os sentimentos de Hermione interferem


** All About Lovin' You – Bon Jovi**

**Looking at the pages of my life**

**Faded memories of me and you**

**Mistakes you know I've made a few**

**I took some shots and fell from time to time**

**Baby, you were there to pull me through**

**We've been around the block a time or two**

**I'm gonna lay it on the line**

**Ask me how we've come this far**

**The answer's written in my eyes**

**Olhando para as páginas da minha vida**

**Lembranças apagadas de você e eu**

**Erros, você sabe que eu cometi alguns**

**Arrisquei algumas coisas e caí de tempos em tempos**

**Baby, você estava lá pra me ajudar a superar**

**Já estivemos por aqui algumas vezes**

**Vou deixar tudo bem claro**

**Pergunte-me como chegamos tão longe**

**A resposta está escrita em meus olhos **

-E você lembra aquela vez que você...-ela começou a ter um acesso de risos.- que você e o Rony tentaram comprar aqueles uísques de fogo e foram expulsos a...pontapés!!-ela começou a rir novamente.-Eu bem que avisei!

-Tá certo, tá certo...- ele disse depois de rir.-Mas, depois que conseguimos, você foi a que mais bebeu!E você deu sorte, mocinha, do Rony ter dormido...Se não ele teria pegado o seu show...-ele disse provocando ela enquanto colocava um cacho atrás da orelha dela, podendo olhar dentro de seus olhos castanhos.

-Meu show, Harry?-ela disse rindo.-Vou corrigi-lo.Nosso show, amorzinho.

-Nosso?Ora essa!Você que começou a história toda!- ele exclamou levantando as sobrancelhas, não contendo uma risada.

-Tá, tenho uma parcela de maior culpa na história...- ela disse derrotada, pulando para a poltrona que o marido estava, sentando no colo do homem.-Mas, você adorou, não é mesmo?-ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, dando um selinho no homem depois.Ela sentiu Harry colocar os braços envolta dela e sorrir abertamente.

-O que você acha, Hermione...?-disse ele.

_ "-Rony?-ela sussurrava rindo e tentando ficar séria.Rony estava babando no chão.-Rony?!_

_-Desista...Quando ele está assim... não adianta nem tentar!-disse Harry fazendo um gesto idiota com as mãos, fazendo a morena cair na risada de novo._

_-Ah Harryyy...Mas assim perde toda a graça!-ela disse saindo de perto de Rony e pulando para o sofá em que Harry estava._

_-Nossa, obrigado por considerar a minha companhia!-ele disse irônico._

_-Ah, larga a mão de ser manhoso...Mas, tudo bem...Vamos nos divertir, eu...e...você.-Ela disse apontando para ele, ficando de pé, mas logo caindo no chão._

_Harry deu boas risadas._

_-Você está bêbada, Hermione.-Ele disse ajudando-a a se levantar e indo para a outra parte do cômodo, deixando Rony dormir na sala._

_-Não! Não estou!-ela exclamou séria.-Você que está._

_-Oh sim...-ele disse, mas quando ia continuar a fala ela tropeçou em um livro jogado no chão, fazendo-o desabar no chão e logo após, caindo em cima dele._

_Ela deu uma risadinha tímida e tentou se levantar, logo caindo em cima do rapaz de novo._

_-Harry...-ela disse agora olhando para ele.-Harry, você está..._

_-O que?-ele disse se alertado com a proximidade deles._

_-Todo molhado!-ela disse rindo._

_-É claro! Lembra que você derramou o resto da garrafa em mim??-disse ele, olhando a garota fechar os olhos._

_-Não...-ela começou de olhos fechados.-Não derrubei, Potter..._

_-Derrubou sim!!-ele exclamou indignado._

_-Não, Não..._

_-Sim!_

_-Não!-ela disse colocando o dedo indicador nos lábios do garoto._

_Ele sorriu mas depois ficou sério, ao ver que ela se aproximava cada vez mais._

_-Hermione, eu..._

_Mas, não pode terminar de falar...Logo, a garota pressionou os lábios gentilmente sobre os dele, fazendo-o dar um suspiro e sentir-se extremamente tonto com os efeitos da bebida e com o cheiro embriagante dela.Deram um beijo rápido e suave, mas foi o bastante para despertar nele emoções que ele nunca havia sentido.Ela se separou dele e, como se desmaiasse, despencou sobre ele, seu rosto na curva entre o pescoço e o ombro de Harry._

_Ele ficou um tempo sem saber o que fazer.Estava extremamente bêbado, mas uma parte de sua mente gritava para ele "Acabei de beijar Hermione! Beijei Hermione!"._

_Ao ver que a garota não estava se mexendo e nem fazia nenhum esforço para se levantar, ele começou a se preocupar._

_-Hermione?-ele chamou inseguro._

_Nada._

_-Mione?Er...você ta bem?_

_Um suspiro._

_-Esta certo, chega Hermione! Levante-se, não tem mais graça!_

_Silêncio._

_-Ok, Herm..._

_Mas ela levantou-se de um baque, sorrindo e puxando-o para ficar de pé._

_-Nossa, você é tão bravo...-ela sussurrou quando ele ficou de pé.-Você acha que eu ia dormir ou desmaiar agora?Ah, estou me sentindo viva!Flutuando!-ela exclamou, começando a fazer uma dança realmente estranha._

_Ele começou a rir e sentou-se na cama que se encontrava atrás dele.Alguma parte de sua mente ainda o lembrava que acabara de beijar sua melhor amiga, mas a outra parte falava para ele esquecer-se de tudo e curtir o que podia._

_Agora, Hermione havia parado de dançar estranhamente e como se tivesse se soltado mais, agora a dança que ela fazia começava a ficar mais sensual.Harry começou a se sentir quente e a vergonha que ele provavelmente teria numa situação dessas se estivesse sóbrio, nem deu sinal para ele._

_Ela deu uma risadinha e caiu sobre ele na cama.Levantou apenas o rosto e olhou para ele, sorrindo._

_-Eu te beijei, Harry Potter?_

_Ele riu._

_-Sim!-ele exclamou.-Não acredito que se esqueceu...Um beijo daqueles...Você me machucou agora, Hermione..._

_Ela riu._

_-Então você gostou?-perguntou sem rodeios._

_Ele suspirou sentindo-se extremamente quente._

_-Hã...Sim, eu acho...-ele sussurrou._

_-Não tem certeza?-ela perguntou ofendida, começando a se levantar._

_Ele puxou-a de volta e indagou, sorrindo:_

_-O que você acha, Hermione?_

_Ela sorriu de volta e deixou seu corpo cair totalmente em cima dele, começando um beijo muito mais intenso do que o outro.Apesar de estarem extremamente bêbados, eles podiam sentir que era um beijo totalmente apaixonado, estavam perdidos no que acabaram de descobrir._

_Quando Harry estava se sentindo mais quente do que nunca, ele sentiu Hermione relaxar o corpo dela sobre o dele e parar o beijo no pescoço que ela lhe dava._

_Vendo que ela não se mexia mais, Harry saiu cuidadosamente de baixo dela e observou que a garota havia caído no sono.Ficou desapontado, mas sorriu ao ver que ela segurou sua mão e deu um pequeno sorriso, ainda de olhos fechados, antes de voltar a suspirar.Ele sentou-se numa poltrona que havia do lado da cama e ficou algum tempo admirando Hermione dormir._

_Sentindo-se extremamente tonto e leve, ele encostou-se melhor na poltrona e deixou-se dormir." _

** Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you**

**more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of**

**time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo**

**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te**

**querer mais**

**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de**

**tempo**

**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando**

**Tudo que faço é amar você **

- O que eu acho?-ela perguntou sorrindo.-Acho que se não fosse o meu "show" nós não estaríamos juntos.

-Ok, você está certa.Mas...

-Mas o que Harry?Fui eu que te beijei, se eu não tivesse feito isso, não estaríamos assim hoje!-ela exclamou vitoriosa.- Eu tomei a atitude e tive sucesso, portanto isso me torna a vencedora!

Harry riu com gosto.

-Tomou essa atitude porque estava bêbada!Se não jamais conseguiria me beijar.E, eu não acho que você seja a vencedora.Acho que estamos empatados.-ele disse confiante, querendo provocar a namorada.Hermione adorava desafios e não suportava perder nenhum.Era como se aquilo estivesse abusando de sua inteligência, de seu espírito!

-E porque você pensa assim?-ela murmurou começando a sentir seu coração bater mais forte, querendo mostrar para ele que ela tinha razão e que merecia todo o crédito por eles estarem juntos.

-Porque...Eu tomei a segunda atitude.Quero dizer, você deu o beijo, mas, quem conversou sobre o assunto?Quem colocou os pratos na mesa?E eu devo dizer que eu não fugi disso depois...-ele murmurou sorrindo e segurando o queixo da namorada, lhe dando um beijo suave.

Por algum tempo ela se deixou levar, esquecendo que eles estavam tendo uma das suas "discussões" comuns, onde ele adorava provoca-la e desafiá-la em algo.

Mas, ao ver que tudo aquilo fazia parte de uma brincadeira, de um jogo, de um jogo que ela deveria vencer, ela se separou do namorado, olhando-o maliciosamente.

-Se pensa que vai me fazer desistir e entregar você a vitória, está enganado!

-Nossa, falando assim parece que estamos travando uma batalha...

-Não estamos?-ela perguntou sorrindo.

Ele sorriu provocante para ela.

-Acho que esta ficando tarde...-ele disse olhando para o relógio de parede.-Melhor parar por aqui antes que fiquemos a noite inteira discutindo quem é o grande culpado pelo começo do nosso relacionamento...

Ela olhou desapontada para ele.

-Eu esperava mais de você Harry...-Ela murmurou saindo do colo dele.-Não acredito que você vai começar a se importar com as horas...Nunca foi assim...- mas então ela sorriu e olhou para ele.-Ou será isso um sinal de fraqueza?

-Não, não é!-ele exclamou.

-Não?

-Não.Ok, então está bem.Vou te mostrar porque nos empatamos de fato.-ele murmurou, esquecendo a idéia de que uma cama quentinha estava esperando ele.

** I've lived, I've loved, I've lost, I've paid some**

**dues, baby **

**We've been to hell and back again**

**Through it all you're always my best friend**

**For all the words I didn't say **

**and all the things I didn't do**

**Tonight I'm gonna find a way**

**Já vivi, já amei, já perdi, já paguei dívidas, baby**

**Já estivemos no inferno e voltamos**

**Por tudo isso, você sempre é minha melhor amiga**

**Por todas as palavras que eu não disse e **

**todas as coisas que eu não fiz**

**Hoje vou encontrar um jeito **

"_Sentiu uma forte dor de cabeça quando abriu os olhos.Piscando várias vezes para obter foco ele viu que havia dormido em uma poltrona e logo a sua frente estava uma Hermione totalmente jogada na cama com a boca ligeiramente aberta, suspirando._

_Tentando se lembrar o que havia acontecido e o porque daquela dor de cabeça e aquela sensação tão estranha, ele se levantou, tropeçando numa garrafa vazia de uísque de fogo._

_Então, milhares de flashs vieram em sua mente, e ele se assustou quando lembrou-se do que ele e Hermione haviam feito._

_Arregalou os olhos sentindo-se do homem mais sacana do mundo.Havia se aproveitado da sua melhor amiga.Tudo bem, foram só uns beijos, mas...Poxa, era Hermione!Quer dizer, ele nunca havia parado muito bem para pensar em Hermione dessa forma._

_E ela parecia tão inocente, deitada ali, dormindo tão profundamente..._

"_Idiota!" ele pensou."Mas, você não teve culpa.Ela te beijou!"._

"_Mas eu, aceitei.E gostei pelo visto." Pensou se condenando.Sacudiu a cabeça tentando afugentar aqueles pensamentos, se arrependendo depois ao sentir sua cabeça latejar fortemente._

_Andou até a sala e viu Rony sentado no sofá, com uma cara não muito boa também._

_Ele, Rony e Hermione haviam decidido comemorar a morte de Lord Voldemort, depois de alguns meses.Hermione no começo achou totalmente errado, mas os garotos conseguiram convence-la de que aquela era uma ótima idéia, afinal Harry merecia isso._

_Depois de conseguirem convencer a amiga, eles compraram com dificuldade várias e várias garrafas de uísque de fogo.Se ele pudesse prever o que aconteceria depois de beberem todas as garrafas, ele teria pensado melhor no caso._

_Apesar de ter essa opinião formada na sua cabeça, algo estava tentando lhe convencer de que aquilo que ele e Hermione fizeram fora certo e muito bom._

_Mas, o que aconteceria se a amiga ficasse extremamente estranha com ele?E se ele ficasse estranho com ela?O que aconteceria quando Hermione acordasse?Ela se lembraria?_

_Quando Rony notou que o amigo estava acordado, Harry ainda estava parado, olhando para algum lugar e perdido em seus pensamentos._

_Rony se aproximou dele e passou a mão diante de seus olhos, querendo chamar a atenção do amigo.Mas, nada aconteceu._

_-Harry?- Rony chamou ao ver que o amigo não estava o vendo, de fato._

_Harry foi afastado de seus pensamentos quando viu o melhor amigo chamando-o.E o que aconteceria se Rony soubesse?_

_-Bom dia, cara...-Rony murmurou.- Eu procurei alguma coisa para o café da manhã, mas achei que talvez vocês quisessem comer fora ou algo assim..._

_-Ah...Ok...Bom dia Ron...-ele disse ainda absorto em seus pensamentos._

_-E então?O que aconteceu ontem?Não me lembro de tudo, alguns flashs vieram na minha cabeça...Como da hora em que Hermione derrubou a ultima garrafa de uísque de fogo em você...Afinal, eu dormi bem antes que vocês, certo?-Rony perguntou._

_-É...Sim, você capotou ali..-Harry disse apontando para um lugar da sala._

_-E então?O que vocês fizeram depois?Merlim, Hermione estava irreconhecível!Você acredita que ela rasgou aquela página de "Hogwarts:Uma História"?_

_-O que?O que fizemos depois?Ora...-Harry começou a dizer se lembrando dos beijos que ele trocara com Hermione."O que fizemos Ron?Simplesmente nos agarramos..."-Não fizemos nada...Quer dizer, você sabe... não me lembro..._

_-Hm...-Rony disse olhando para o amigo, preocupado.-Sabe Harry, acho que você esta meio estranho...Tem certeza de que não aconteceu nada?_

_Harry olhou para o amigo.No fundo, ele queria contar para Rony o que havia acontecido.Odiava esconder as coisas dele...Mas..._

"_Mas o que Potter?Ele esta namorando com outra garota e olha que ele teve grandes chances com Hermione...Se não esta com ela é porque ele não a ama mais do que uma amiga."_

"_Ok, mas eu ficaria me sentindo estranho se soubesse que eles se beijaram bêbados!"_

"_Você ficaria com ciúmes?"_

"_Ciúmes?Do que?Não há do que ter ciúmes..."_

"_Ciúmes de uma certa bruxa..."_

"_Hermione?Jamais.Ela é minha amiga...Só...Passamos do limite ontem.Mas, isso não vem ao caso...Rony vai se sentir estranho, assim como eu me sentiria."_

"_Como você sabe?Rony não é você Harry."_

"_Mas pensar assim é totalmente ridículo.É como se eu estivesse me questionando sobre o que eu sinto por Hermione."_

"_É exatamente isso que você esta fazendo desde que acordou."_

_-Harry?-disse Rony tentando chamar a atenção do amigo novamente.-Sabe, você esta estranho...Aconteceu algo e você não quer me contar!_

_-O que?Não!Quer dizer...-começou Harry se sentindo estranhamente nervoso.De repente, começava a se questionar sobre o que sentia pela sua melhor amiga depois de terem se beijado.-Rony eu..._

_-Vamos Harry, diga...-ele disse encorajando o amigo colocando a mão no ombro deste.-Não pode ser tão sério..._

_-Acredite...É.-Harry disse ainda pensando se deveria contar a verdade para Rony ou se devia esconder aquilo dele._

_-Ok...Então conte..._

_-Rony...Eu...Quer dizer, Hermione...-ele coçou a cabeça tentando achar um meio de dizer aquilo sem parecer um tremendo cafajeste.-Olhe, não foi minha culpa, quando vi ela estava por cima de mim e bem...Eu...Eu estava bêbado ora essa!E ela...Bem, na hora pareceu certo..._

_-Fala logo Harry!_

_-Ela me beijou!-sussurrou nervoso._

_Rony ficou boquiaberto, mas antes que pudesse dizer, fazer algo, Hermione foi até eles esfregando os olhos.Ela olhou para Rony e depois para Harry._

_-Eu devo estar horrível não é?-ela perguntou mal-humorada._

_Harry olhou para Rony que ainda parecia estar em estado de choque.Pisou no pé do amigo para ele mudar a postura antes que Hermione percebesse que algo estava estranho._

_Mas, no momento que Hermione cruzou a porta chegando a eles, a primeira coisa que pensou foi "Será que ela lembra?". Isso o surpreendeu e ficou mais surpreso ainda quando percebeu que queria, de alguma forma, que ela lembrasse...Para poder explicar para ele o porque daquilo..._

_Odiava ter problemas ou confusões com Rony e demais nos dois e Hermione era simplesmente...Sua melhor amiga.Aquela menina que sempre pensava na forma mais coerente de agir, aquela menina que tantas vezes já passara pelas dificuldades com ele, arriscando a própria vida...Mas, ela nunca, nunca saíra do seu lado.Nunca o deixara.Estava sempre lá, não importasse a situação._

_Ele corou ao pensar como ela estava bonita, apesar de ter olheiras e estar mal-humorada ...Ela havia prendido o cabelo num coque, mas algumas mechas caiam sobre sua face, mostrando o belo rosto que a menina tinha._

_Arregalou um pouco os olhos...Quando ele reparava o que Hermione usava ou como ela estava?Porque estava pensando assim?_

_-Não esta não...-Harry deixou escapar sentindo Rony olhar para ele confuso._

_-Ah...-Hermione sorriu ligeiramente, mas depois foi direto a cozinha.Era um sobrado bonito, Harry não havia comprado ele a muito tempo, ainda haviam caixas para todos os lados com objetos bruxos e moveis trouxas.Rony estava morando com o amigo, não aceitou morar de graça na casa de Harry, por isso pagava um aluguel e ajudava no que podia.Hermione havia alugado um apartamento em Londres, perto do Ministério da Magia, mas ainda não havia se mudado._

_A garota começou a preparar o café para eles sem dizer nada.Harry e Rony sentaram-se na mesa da cozinha, Rony olhava pro amigo de uma forma indecifrável.Não podia dizer se ele estava bravo, se estava confuso ou se estava achando graça do nervosismo de Harry.Ele só podia adivinhar que o amigo estava louco para conversar e opinar sobre o que Harry havia contado._

_Hermione percebeu a batalha que eles estavam travando com o olhar e como se tudo que tivesse acontecido na noite passada voltasse pra sua mente, ela deixou uma xícara cair no chão._

_O que ela havia feito?_

_Pelo que se recordava, havia beijado Harry Potter.Sim, Harry Potter, seu melhor amigo, a zona proibida._

_Havia prometido para si mesma que não deixaria aquele sentimento que ela socara em algum lugar dentro de si, sair e transparecer.Então, o que diabos ela havia feito?_

"_MERDA".Pensou.Olhou para o chão e viu a xícara em pedaços.Pegou a varinha e murmurou "reparo"._

_-Hermione?Tudo bem?-Rony perguntou colocando um pouco de café na sua xícara._

_-Hã?Ah! Tudo bem eu só...lembrei de uma coisa...-Ela disse o mais baixo que pode, mas percebeu que Harry e Rony haviam escutado muito bem.Sentindo-se nervosa ela continuou...-Esquece isso..._

_E continuou a fazer o café deles.Quando colocou tudo na mesa e começaram a comer, seus olhos encontravam o de Harry sempre que fazia algum movimento e suas mãos de tocavam quando iam pegar uma faca ou açúcar._

_Rony só os observava._

_-Desculpe...-Ela murmurou ao tocar a mão do amigo ao pegar o açúcar._

_-Tudo bem...-Harry murmurou admirando as torradas no seu prato._

_-Então...O que aconteceu ontem Hermione?-Rony perguntou olhando para a amiga sorrindo.-Depois que eu dormi?_

_-O que aconteceu?Ora...-ela olhou nervosa para a xícara e resolveu ganhar tempo bebendo um pouco do seu café com leite.Será que ele se lembra?Ela pensou sentindo-se corar.E o que diria para Rony?Quando estava muito nervosa e principalmente quando estava com os dois garotos, não conseguia mentir sem deixar aquilo evidente.Então seu olhar encontrou o de Harry e os dois a beber seu café com leite e não pode deixar de lembrar de como o beijo fora...e de como ele passeava as mãos pelas suas costas...e de como ela beijara o seu pescoço...Ela engasgou ao se lembrar de tudo isso, arregalou o olhos e começou a tossir.Depois de uma ajudinha de Rony, ela conseguiu se recuperar.-Não aconteceu nada demais..._

_-Tem certeza?Vocês estão meio estranhos...-Rony murmurou terminando de comer suas torradas._

_-Sim...Deve ser a dor de cabeça...-Ela disse fazendo uma careta.-Não é Harry?_

_-Ah...-era a primeira vez que se dirigia para ele.Ele se perdeu por alguns segundos nos olhos dela, perguntando-se como ele não havia visto ela antes...-É...Deve ser..._

_-Certo...Bem, eu preciso ir!Vou no ministério hoje...Ver se eu consigo algo...-Ele disse levantando-se e colocando um sobretudo.-Volto a noite...Ou não...Acho que sou sair com a Megan..._

_-Ah...Ok, Ron...Fique tranqüilo.-Harry disse ao ver o amigo sair da cozinha e gritar um "cuidem-se!"._

_Então um silêncio constrangedor se instalou sobre eles.Ficaram alguns minutos encarando os seus próprios pratos, mergulhados no silêncio.Ele só foi quebrado quando Hermione levantou-se e começou a limpar os pratos.Harry ajudou-a em silêncio e depois quando acabaram se olharam sem saber o que dizer ou fazer._

_Ele começou a admira-la.De fato, ela havia mudado bastante.Os cabelos não estavam mais tão lanzudos, agora atingiam uma forma brilhante e ondulada, o rosto dela com poucas sardas perto do seu nariz e suas maçãs do seu rosto sempre rosadas...Seus lábios agora estavam mais convidativos do que nunca, estavam vermelhos e lentamente comprimidos, o que indicava que ela estava nervosa ou envergonhada._

_E ele espantou-se com esses pensamentos e essas novas observações...Se surpreendeu porque ele nunca a vira antes.Ela estava ali, o tempo todo...Era uma garota simplesmente maravilhosa.Amiga, sincera, autêntica...e linda._

_Naquele momento uma coisa o invadiu...Era como se o que ele percebeu naquele momento fosse a resposta para a pergunta que sempre o acompanhou.Ela era a resposta.Ela era a pessoa que ele sempre esperou...Ela era simplesmente feita para ele._

_E depois aquilo o levou a pensar...Será que eu a mereço?Ela é tão...Maravilhosa...Com certeza merece um homem que a ame, que a respeite como...como eu._

_Sentiu que devia falar...Sentiu que devia deixar aquilo transparecer, devia mostrar a ela o que ele sempre soube, mas de alguma forma nunca percebeu..._

_Gina era uma pessoa fantástica também.Sempre souberam conversar, gostavam das mesmas coisas, mas ele sempre sentiu como se...Alguma coisa, alguém estivesse faltando...Mesmo depois que derrotara Voldemort...Ele e a ruiva perceberam no tempo que estavam afastados que aquilo não iria seguir mais adiante.É claro que sempre guardariam aquela lembrança...Mas, Harry simplesmente achava que Gina não era para ele...E que ele, de alguma forma, não era para ela._

_Era como se estivessem em terrenos, vidas erradas._

_E ali estava Hermione.A única garota, de fato, com quem ele sempre se sentiu confortável de contar seus problemas e contar com ajuda, não importa com o que fosse.Ela era a resposta._

_Quando ia abrir a boca para falar algo ela simplesmente disse:_

_-Harry, preciso ir...Eu...Prometi que ia passar na casa dos meus pais pra pegar umas coisas no meu quarto...Eu...Hã...Nos vemos depois, certo?_

_Ela sorriu esperançosa para ele e corou furiosamente._

_-Eu...Precisa mesmo ir?-ele perguntou se aproximando._

_Ela arregalou os olhos e disse rapidamente, engasgando em algumas palavras:_

_-Preciso!Prometi...Desculpe, Harry...Então...-ela afastou-se dele assustada e terminou a fala.-Tchau._

_-Herm...-mas ela já havia desaparatado.- Tchau..._

_xxxxxx_

"_Tchau, Hermione?" ela pensou quando colocou os pés na casa dos pais."Ridículo.Imagine como ele deve estar confuso...Você, louca, bêbada, agarra o garoto e depois vai embora sem falar nada a não ser que precisa ver os pais e um mero Tchau?Patético!"_

_-Filha?_

_-Ah...Oi mãe!-a bruxa disse se aproximando e dando um abraço na mãe.-Pensei que já estivesse trabalhando..._

_-Não, o seu pai foi por mim hoje...Estou meio cansada...-Ela disse olhando para a filha.-Você esta estranha..._

_-Hm..É, um pouco de dor de cabeça, mãe...Mas nada sério...Uma poção ou um feitiço e vou estar bem melhor...-ela disse tentando sorrir._

_-Não quer um remédio, Hermione?_

_-Não, não precisa mãe...Vou subir e organizar as últimas coisas, esta bem?_

_-Certo...Se precisar de algo eu vou estar na sala..._

_-Ok..._

_Ela subiu as escadas e entrou num quarto, antes repletos de livros e poucos ursos de pelúcia (a maioria em forma de dentes, já que seus pais eram dentistas).Mas, agora só haviam algumas caixas, uma cama, um computador e mais alguns acessórios._

_Só faltava uma coisa para ela checar.Uma cômoda na qual ela não lembra muito bem o que escondia, mas era o único lugar do quarto que ela não olhara._

_Sentou-se no chão perto da cômoda, e abriu a primeira gaveta.Haviam algumas anotações, poemas e fotos dela quando criança, nada muito importante.Ela abriu a segunda e última gaveta e começou a retirar alguns livros até que achou um tipo de livro com capa dura e marrom._

_Pegou o livro e abriu.Lia-se:_

_i "Para Hermione Granger (eu!).Não esquecer!"_

_Ela virou a pagina confusa.Lia-se:_

"_Metas e Coisas que eu preciso atingir antes de morrer:_

_1-Ter uma biblioteca na minha casa._

_2-Me formar em Hogwarts._

_3-Tentar aproveitar mais minha vida sem me preocupar muito._

_4-Achar o amor da minha vida. (ela riu ao ler)_

_5-Esquecer Harry Potter /i "._

_De fato, ela havia tentado e tentado atingir a meta numero cinco.E por alguns anos ela realmente achou que tinha conseguido.Até aquele momento._

_Aquele bendito momento em que ela o beijara!Sim, estava bêbada, mas era capaz de lembrar de todos os movimentos...De como ele beijava...De como ele..._

_i "Pare Hermione!" /i _

_Tentando afastar esses pensamentos ela virou a página do livro e leu:_

_i "-Motivos para amar Harry Potter._

_1-Ele é autêntico e diferente dos outros garotos._

_2-Ele é meu melhor amigo._

_3-Ele é corajoso._

_4-Sim, Harry Potter é bonito._

_5-Ele é um dos poucos garotos com que me sinto confortável para fazer minhas esquisitices._

_6-Ele me protege e me respeita._

_7-Harry Potter me faz sentir como se eu fosse se não tivesse dúvidas.Ele é certo._

_-Motivos para esquecer Harry Potter._

_1-Ele é bom demais para mim._

_2-Ele é meu melhor amigo._

_3-Ele deve me achar uma louca._

_4-Hermione Granger é feia._

_5-Eu me preocupo e cobro demais dele._

_6-Eu sou só A Amiga._

_7-Hermione Granger não causa os mesmo efeitos em Harry Potter que ele causa nela._

_Ou seja, tenho que tirar ele da minha cabeça.Eu preciso.Pela minha sanidade._

_Faça Hermione!" /i _

_Ela fechou os olhos sentindo-se uma criança.Incrível.Não havia esquecido seu primeiro amor, seu melhor amigo._

_Ela arrancou aquela folha e guardou no bolso._

_Xxxxxx_

_A Sra. Weasley os convidara para um jantar em família.Os Weasley, Harry, Hermione e alguns membros da ordem aceitaram o convite.Era uma noite de sexta feira e o clima estava simplesmente perfeito, o que fez a Sra.Weasley colocar as mesas no jardim da casa e enchê-las de comida._

_Com certeza, a comida da Sra.Weasley era a melhor que ele já provara.Quando o jantar começou, todos estavam absortos em suas conversar, algumas pessoas rindo com as piadas de Fred e Jorge, algumas pessoas conversando sobre alguns caso serio no Ministério da Magia, como o Sr.Weasley e Lupin ou ele e Rony cochichando entre garfadas._

_-Ela te beijou cara!_

_-Eu sei...Mas...O que quer que eu faça?Quando eu ia falar com ela ela...Fugiu!_

_-Espera ai Harry...-Ele disse interrompendo o caminho do garfo para a sua boca.-O que você falar para ela?Não se esqueça de que é da Hermione que estamos falando._

_-Eu sei Ron...Eu sei...-ele disse olhando para o amigo.-É exatamente por isso que eu estou mais nervoso do que nunca! Porque sei que ela é...Você sabe...Não posso machuca-la, nem ser grosso com ela...E também, não posso perder a amizade dela..._

_-Esta me parecendo que você sabe bem o que esta sentindo...-ele disse olhando sério para Harry._

_Harry engoliu em seco.Realmente, havia matutado aqueles pensamentos nos últimos dias...Pensara, pensara e pensara por alguns dias para não cometer alguma ação precipitada.Mas...Quando olhava para ela...Tudo era tão certo..._

_Ele olhou para o outro lado da mesa onde Hermione e Gina fofocavam também.Talvez sobre o mesmo assunto de Harry e Rony.Gina cutucou Hermione ao ver que Harry observava elas.Hermione corou e voltou a atenção para o seu prato._

_-É idiotice continuar assim...Imagine só...Você e Hermione, sempre envergonhados quando se vêem...Está na cara que vocês estão caidinhos, um pelo outro...-Rony murmurou apontando discretamente para Hermione enquanto falava._

_-Eu sei, eu sei...Mas...Eu vou falar...Mas, eu acredito que ela não esta caidinha por mim...De jeito nenhum Ron!Olhe pra mim!-Harry disse nervoso._

_-Não vejo problema algum.-Ele disse engolindo sua comida.-Na verdade, as pessoas sempre comentavam sobre vocês dois...De como seriam um casal legal e tal...Acho que só vocês dois não viram isso..._

_Harry não disse nada, só pensou no assunto._

_A comida foi acabando e ele não agüentava mais comer quando a Sra. Weasley oferecia a ela um segundo pedaço de torta de abóbora.As pessoas foram deixando a mesa e indo embora para suas casas._

_Quando estava caminhando para dentro da toca, ele encontrou um papel dobrado no chão.Pegou-o e abriu-o.Lia-se:_

_i "-Motivos para amar Harry Potter._

_1-Ele é autêntico e diferente dos outros garotos._

_2-Ele é meu melhor amigo._

_3-Ele é corajoso._

_4-Sim, Harry Potter é bonito._

_5-Ele é um dos poucos garotos com que me sinto confortável para fazer minhas esquisitices._

_6-Ele me protege e me respeita._

_7-Harry Potter me faz sentir como se eu fosse se não tivesse dúvidas.Ele é certo._

_-Motivos para esquecer Harry Potter._

_1-Ele é bom demais para mim._

_2-Ele é meu melhor amigo._

_3-Ele deve me achar uma louca._

_4-Hermione Granger é feia._

_5-Eu me preocupo e cobro demais dele._

_6-Eu sou só A Amiga._

_7-Hermione Granger não causa os mesmo efeitos em Harry Potter que ele causa nela._

_Ou seja, tenho que tirar ele da minha cabeça.Eu preciso.Pela minha sanidade._

_Faça Hermione!" /i _

_xxxxxx_

_-Harry.-Rony murmurou.-Vem cá._

_Os dois estavam na sala da Toca, perto da janela._

_-Olha...-Ele disse apontando para fora da casa.Lá eles podiam ver uma Hermione sentada sentindo o vento bater em seus cabelos, fazendo-os voar um pouco.-É a sua chance...Ela esta sozinha...É o momento perfeito..._

_Harry engoliu em seco, olhou para o amigo que deu alguns tapinhas gentis no seu ombro, encorajando-o._

_-Eu acho que você deveria ir logo, ela disse que vai embora cedo..._

_Ele olhou para trás e viu Gina parada na escada olhando para o irmão e para ele._

_-Gina...-ele disse.Então ela sabia..._

_-Vamos Harry...Eu não estaria em paz sem saber que você estaria com uma garota decente...-ela disse sorrindo._

_Ele sorriu para ela._

_-Posso dizer o mesmo pra você, Gi..._

_-Vai logo!-ela murmurou sorrindo._

_Ele saiu da sala animado._

_-Você é minha irmã e às vezes é uma chata.-Rony murmurou para ela.-Mas, você com certeza é muito forte e sensata._

_Ela sorriu e disse.-Não poderia prende-lo a mim...Ele sempre soube que faltava algo...E eu não poderia viver com alguém que espera alguém além de mim..._

_-Você o ama?-Rony perguntou._

_-Eu supero.-ela disse sorrindo.-Você a ama?_

_Ele suspirou e disse:_

_-Eu supero._

_Os dois sorriram por um momento.Depois observaram Harry se aproximar de Hermione e sentar do lado da garota._

_xxxxx_

_Harry sentiu uma brisa fresca o atingir quando chegou mais perto de Hermione.Ele olhou a garota por alguns segundos e depois sentou-se do lado dela._

_Ela olhou para ele e sorriu por alguns segundos, mas depois virou-se para o ponto que ela estava olhando.A lua, ele constatou._

_-Você está bem?Parece meio distante...-ele disse olhando para ela._

_-Sim...Estou...Só estou pensando na mudança e tal...Deixar meus pais sabe...-ela mentiu sem ter coragem de olhar nos olhos dele._

_-Certo...-ele suspirou e olhou para a lua também.-Sabe..._

_-Hm...-ela disse olhando para ele e observando-o olhar para a lua._

_-É estranho olhar para a lua e pensar que eu finalmente estou livre...De tudo sabe?-ele disse agora olhando para ela.-Da rua dos alfeneiros...Onde eu sempre observava o céu por anos e anos torcendo para que algo ou alguém me salvasse de lá...Ou então de Voldemort..._

_Ela sorriu._

_-Eu imagino...Mas, isso é extremamente bom, não é?_

_-Com certeza...-ele disse se espreguiçando.-Hermione...-ele começou hesitante.-Preciso...conversar com você..._

_Ela olhou para ele e ele pensou ouvi-la engolir._

_-Sobre...Sobre o que?-ela perguntou nervosa._

_-Sobre...Aquela noite..._

_Ele a ouviu suspirar e levantar._

_-Importa-se se não falarmos sobre aquela noite?-ela disse observando-o levantar também._

_-Hermione...Mas..._

_-Por favor, Harry...Não acho que eu quero falar sobre isso..._

_-Hermione, é serio, precisamos..._

_-Não Harry...Sinceramente...Eu não quero falar..._

_-Ora, mas eu quero!Será que não podemos simplesmente conversar sobre o que aconteceu?_

_-Ah e o que está em questão é o que você quer agora?-ela perguntou sentindo-se corar e querendo sair o mais rápido possível dali. _

_-Não, mas será que você não podia pelo menos me ouvir?!_

_-Eu...-ela mordeu o lábio inferior.-Eu podia sim te ouvir.Mas, não acho que seja certo, Harry..._

_-Certo?-ele indagou começando a se indignar.-O que é certo então Hermione?Me diga, se não podemos conversar sobre o que aconteceu então o que é certo?_

_-Isso não é a questão!-ela disse agora um pouco mais alto.-A questão é a nossa amizade.Não sabemos o que iria acontecer se nos precipitássemos agora e conversamos, falássemos sobre algo que não deveria ter acontecido!_

_Harry olhou para ela incrédulo.Num impulso ele pegou no pulso dela e puxou-a para mais perto de si._

_-Sabe uma coisa que eu percebo em você?Você quase nunca faz o que realmente quer.Você sempre se esconde atrás do que é certo, porque tem medo das conseqüências...-ele disse olhando nos olhos dela.-Faça o que você quer Hermione.O que você realmente quer!_

_-Ah...E se eu não agir certo o que acontece?Prefiro agir assim, porque me trás a garantia e a consciência de que...De que..._

_-Está vendo?Não consegue nem achar a razão para isso...Você devia...Realmente fazer o que você quer...Pelo menos agora...-ele dizia ainda olhando em seus olhos.-Só estou pedindo para você conversar comigo...-ela se desencilhou da mão dele e saiu andando.Nervoso ele a seguiu dizendo.-Ok, vá embora! Fuja, não podemos falar sobre o que aconteceu...Porque você tem medo.Simplesmente por isso!Patético!_

_Ela parou de andar e ele também.Estava um pouco mais atrás dela.Então, ela virou-se rapidamente e ele pode ver seus olhos cheios de lágrimas._

_-Ok.Você está certo.Eu estou errada.Eu tenho medo.-ela sussurrou cruzando os braços._

_Ele sentiu sua boca cair.Hermione não era de admitir que estava errada.Não desistir de sua opinião tão fácil...Ela lutava para provar que estava certa...Desafios a intrigavam e vê-la agir assim, o surpreendia._

_-O-Oque?-ele perguntou._

_-Você está certo Harry...Eu tenho medo.-ela disse se aproximando dele ainda se braços cruzados, os olhos brilhando por causa das lágrimas que se formavam ali.-Tenho medo porque se eu não agir da forma certa, eu posso perder coisas que eu mais você.Quando eu te beijei aquela noite, eu fiz algo que eu quis.E olha no que isso deu.Então, não vou fazer o que eu quero simplesmente pelo motivo de temer perder você._

_Ela parou um pouco perto dele, olhando-o.Harry refletia sobre tudo que ela havia falado...Uma lágrima escorreu do rosto dela.Hesitante, ele enxugou-a com uma das mão e deixou-a acariciar o rosto de Hermione._

_-Motivos para amar Hermione Granger.-ele começou a falar se afastando um pouco dela e colocando as mãos nos bolsos do casaco.-Um.Você é maravilhosa.É simplesmente a garota mais maravilhosa que eu conheço.Dois, você é minha melhor amiga...Sincera, preocupada, carinhosa, sensata...O que mais poderia pedir?Ah é...três, você é simplesmente linda.Sempre foi...Não só por dentro, mas como por fora...Eu sempre soube o que havia ai...dentro de você...Só não enxergava.Quatro, você é, a única garota que sempre ficou comigo.Do começo ao fim...Não teve nojo nem medo de ser minha amiga..Ao contrario, sempre se arriscava por mim.Cinco...Você é a menina mais esperta que eu conheço.Não estou dizendo pelos livros e inteligência...Mas, pelo seu modo de pensar e agir com os outros...Seis, me sinto tão confortável com você que tenho o dever de te proteger e te respeitar, assim como você se arrisca por mim...Sete, você causa muito mais do que simples efeitos em mim Hermione.Você me causa amor, memórias...Me fez aprender coisas que eu jamais vou esquecer, não importa o que aconteça...Você é a resposta pelo que eu sempre procurei dentro de mim...O que eu nunca enxerguei._

_Ele podia ver algumas lagrimas caírem soltas do rosto da garota e ela debilmente colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta cinza, constatando que o papel que arrancara de uma certa agenda do seu quarto não estava mais ali._

_Harry retirou o papel que ela procurava do bolso e levantou-o na altura dos olhos dela, sorrindo._

_Ela sorriu de volta e abraçou-o com força._

_-Motivos para você não esquecer Harry Potter.Um, prometo ser tão bom quanto você acha que eu sou para você, só para você.- ele disse destacando a última palavra.-Dois, eu sou seu melhor amigo...Três, prometo sempre ser sincero com você...Mesmo nos seus momentos de loucura, inquietação e tudo que faz você ser o que você é...Quatro, prometo fazer você enxergar o quanto você é linda, fazendo você se sentir completa...Sendo minha...Cinco, prometo sempre te proteger...Seis, você é A Amiga e A Mulher que eu sempre quis..E...-ele sorriu abertamente antes de falar.-Sete, eu te amo._

_Ela se afastou dele e olhou sorrindo e chorando ao mesmo tempo.Ela beijou-o com força, sentindo-se a pessoa mais completa e sentindo acima de tudo que ele iria sempre cumprir tudo que prometia...As vezes até sem perceber, porque ele sempre seria aquela pessoa especial que ela sempre admirou." _

** Every time I look at you, baby, I see something new**

**That takes me higher than before and makes me want you**

**more**

**I don't wanna sleep tonight, dreamin's just a waste of**

**time**

**When I look at what my life's been comin' to**

**I'm all about lovin' you**

**Toda vez que olho para você, baby, vejo algo novo**

**Que me deixa mais animado do que antes e me faz te**

**querer mais**

**Não quero dormir essa noite, sonhar é uma perda de**

**tempo**

**Quando olho o que a vida vem se tornando**

**Tudo que faço é amar você **

Ela olhou para ele emocionada.Aquela lembrança sempre "acabava" com ela.Ele era simplesmente tudo...Tudo que ela havia pedido...Tudo que ela era...Ela beijou-o com paixão sentindo-o rir no beijo.

-Isso é jogo sujo, Harry...Você sabe muito bem como eu fico quando...relembramos isso...-ela disse manhosa para ele entre beijinhos.

-É eu sei...-ele disse olhando para ela e acariciando seu rosto...

Ela o beijou mais uma vez abraçando-o fortemente e começando a se sentir mais quente.

-Vamos para a cama?Amanha eu tenho que voltar pra minha casa...E depois ir trabalhar...-ela disse levantando-se.

-Hermione espere...-ele disse segurando o braço dela.Era agora ou nunca.Mas, antes de dizer qualquer coisa, ele se aproximou dela, tomou o rosto dela com as duas mãos e beijou-a da forma mais apaixonada que ele conseguiu...

Sempre que beijava Hermione ele se sentia flutuar e esquecer de tudo...O modo como os lábios dela se moviam junto com os seus...As caricias que ela fazia...Tudo parecia ser numa sintonia perfeita.

Ele se afastou dela e olhou-a nos olhos...

-Uau, Harry...-Hermione disse ligeiramente sem ar.-Como espera que eu durma depois disso?

Ele sorriu e sussurrou:

-Eu não quero que você durma...

Ela olhou para ele maliciosa, mas quando viu ele se ajoelhar diante dela, sentiu qualquer expressão sair de seu rosto e um único pensamento passava pela sua cabeça "Oh Meu Deus, ele vai fazer mesmo isso?".

Ele tomou uma das mãos dela, ela podia ver que ele tremia furiosamente e estava todo corado.

-Hermione...Desde o dia em que eu te conheci...De uma certa forma eu sempre soube que você ficaria comigo para o resto da minha vida...De uma forma ou de outra...E essa, foi a forma de tentar te mostrar o quanto eu te amo e o quanto eu te quero pro resto dos meus dias...-ele disse tirando uma caixinha aveludada e vermelha do bolso.-Hermione...Você...Er...Vocêquersecasareu?-ela sorria ao ver ele se atrapalhar e sacudir a cabeça e respirar fundo.-Hermione, você quer se casar comigo?

Terminando de dizer isso, ele olhou para ela esperando que dissesse, fizesse algo.

Ele podia ver Hermione olhar para ele sorrindo, mas de alguma forma ela não falava nada..."Oh meu Deus, ela deve estar pensando que eu sou louco...É claro que ela não vai aceitar...Ela é boa demais pra mim..."

Hermione olhava para ele tentando abrir a boca, mas de alguma forma ela não conseguia falar nada."Vamos ande logo sua idiota,ele deve estar pensando que você não quer...E sabemos que, você não pode, simplesmente não pode perder uma chance dessas!"

Ela suspirou e percebeu o que tudo aquilo realmente significava.Aquele era o Harry.Seu melhor amigo...Cresceram juntos...Não havia porque ter vergonha...Ela sabia, mais do que qualquer coisa, que sim...Ela queria se casar com ele e passar o resto da vida com ele, descobrindo toda a seriedade e a serenidade que aquilo significava.

-Mas é claro que sim...Harry!-ela disse sorrindo e derramando algumas lagrimas ao dizer aquilo.

Ele colocou uma bela aliança no dedo de Hermione, levantou-se sorrindo e abraçou a noiva.

-Eu te amo, eu te amo, eu te amo...-dizia Hermione entre beijos, enquanto ele a beijava e a guiava para o quarto.

Eles deitaram-se na cama, Harry caindo sobre ela e mais uma vez, sentindo mais do que qualquer coisa que aquilo era certo e seria para sempre, eles se entregaram um ao outro, e Hermione teve a certeza de que com ele, ela podia ser tudo que quisesse... Pois ele sempre a amaria, pois ele sempre saberia como ela realmente é.

xxxxxx

**You can take this world alway**

**You're everything I'm**

**Just read the lines above my face**

**I'm all about loving you**

**Você pode acabar com o mundo todo**

**Você é tudo que eu sou**

**Somente leia as linhas no meu rosto**

**Tudo que eu faço é amar você... **

Ele passava as mãos nos cabelos, num sinal de nervosismo.Rony já cansara de tentar acalmar o homem e agora estava flertando com uma prima de Hermione, nada parecida com ela por sinal.

Por hora, ele tentava arrumar os cabelos sem sucesso ou então olhava nervoso para o relógio, notando que ela já estava atrasada a meia hora.

Ao contrário de Harry, todas as mulheres da ordem pareciam completamente tranqüilas com aquela situação.Será que elas não estavam entendendo?Ele estava prestes a ser deixado no altar!

O Sr. Weasley conversava animadamente com o Sr. e a Sra. Granger, enquanto a Sra. Weasley, Tonks e mais algumas convidadas sorriam e cochichavam olhando para Harry.

Seria aquilo um complô?Hermione teria armado tudo aquilo?E agora, ele estava ali, com cara de idiota e extremamente ansioso.

A Sra. Weasley olhou-o com pena e se aproximou do garoto.

-Tente se acalmar querido...Isso só está piorando a situação do seu cabelo...-ela murmurou tentando abaixar inutilmente os cabelos revoltados de Harry.

-Hã...Sra. Weasley...Seria possível Hermione ter me abandonado?-ele perguntou começando a suar de nervoso.

A Sra.Weasley deu uma risadinha gostosa, o que de certa forma o irritou profundamente.Ele parecia a única pessoa e beira de um ataque de nervos ali...Afinal, sua noiva estava atrasada a meia hora...Opa, correção quarenta minutos.

-Não, Harry querido...-Ela disse arrumando a gravata de Harry.-Demorei uma hora e meia para poder chegar no meu casamento.

Harry olhou para o Sr. Weasley sentindo uma grande simpatia pelo bruxo.

-Mas...O que aconteceu?Problemas sérios?-Harry perguntou olhando para a mulher.

-Oh sim...Muito sérios.-Ela sussurrou para Harry.-É normal para uma mulher ter uma crise de nervos antes do casamento...Enquanto os homens esperam suas futuras mulheres, elas se descabelam, choram, pensando que não são boas o suficiente para...

-A Sra. Fala assim como se eu não estivesse nervoso...Sou eu quem esta esperando aqui com cara de bobo...-ele murmurou passando as mãos nos cabelos novamente, frustrado.

-Ah, não se preocupe Harry...Hermione logo estará aqui com Gina e Luna...-A Sra. Weasley disse se afastando depois.

"Assim espero" pensou.

xxxxx

-Não agüento mais!-ela disse um pouco mais alto do que pretendia.

-Então pare com essa frescura, Hermione.Vamos logo!-Gina gritou puxando a morena que se desvencilhou das mãos da amiga.

-Não...Não está certo...Ele é...Ele é tão bom...E eu sou uma chata, provavelmente vai se arrepender depois de uma semana casado comigo...-ela disse a beira das lágrimas.-Ou pior, pode se cansar antes!

-Hermione, porque Harry iria se arrepender se foi ele quem te pediu em casamento??Francamente!-Luna que estava começando a perder a paciência, o que era raro.

-Porque ele não sabe o que está fazendo...Olhe só, como eu estou!-ela disse se olhando no espelho.-Gorda, feia e com olheiras.Não, eu não vou, vou fazer isso por ele!

-Hermione!-exclamaram Gina e Luna juntas.

-Chega!Chega de frescura Hermione, Harry te ama e esta te esperando há exatamente uma hora, ouviu?-Gina agora falava rapidamente, nervosa. –Deve estar pensando que você o abandonou...

-É!-concordou Luna.-Deve estar pensando que você desistiu dele.

-E que não o ama...-disse Gina.Hermione olhava de Gina para Luna, nervosa.

-E que provavelmente você percebeu que foi um erro ter dito sim para ele...

-Deve estar abalado...

-É!Se descabelando...

-E logo estará...

-OK!OK!-Hermione gritou.-Eu vou, eu vou...Oh meu Deus, como pude deixar ele esperar tanto assim?Vocês deviam ter me arrastado, me levado a força!

Agora ela arrumava mais o cabelo com a varinha.Gina e Luna se entreolharam, incrédulas.

-Bom, teríamos conseguido te levar se você não tivesse um ataque de loucura!-Gina exclamou indignada.

Hermione parou o que estava fazendo e desabou num sofá ali perto.

-Está vendo?Eu sou doida, não... Ele merece alguém melhor...Bem melhor...-ela disse enterrando o rosto nas mãos.

-Merda.-Luna sussurrou num canto, por um momento achou que haviam convencido a mulher a sair do quarto.

-Ok, Hermione, querida, olhe para mim...-disse Gina calmamente tomando as mãos da amiga.-Harry te ama, está te esperando, assim como toda a sua família e os nossos amigos!Vocês estavam planejando isso a meses, você estragaria tudo agora?Por um momento de nervoso?

Hermione olhou para a amiga e depois secou as lagrimas.

-Como eu estou?-ela perguntou para as duas mulheres.

-Está linda.

-Fabulosa!

-Ok...Mas...

-Chega! Vamos Hermione, apenas não pense...

xxxxx

-Elas chegaram!-disse Rony alegre para Harry que estava sentado num degrau do altar.Levantou-se o mais rápido que pode e postou-se de frente a grande porta da Igreja.Haviam decido fazer um casamento trouxa, (sonho dos pais de Hermione) e depois fazer uma festa para pessoas mais intimas.

Ele viu as pessoas se levantarem quando a música começou a tocar e as portas se abriram.Gina acabara de aparecer do lado de Neville e Luna ao lado de Rony.

-Foi um sufuco tira-la de lá...Estava muito nervosa...

Ouviu-as sussurrar.Suspirou com alivio.Afinal, não seria abandonado...Ela só estava tão nervosa quanto ele...

Podia ver alguns rosto conhecidos dos seus colegas de Hogwarts e alguns colegas do Ministério e da Ordem...Também algumas pessoas que ele nunca havia conhecido, talvez seriam a família distante de Hermione.

Mas, ao ver uma mulher surgir, acompanhada de seu pai, todos os pensamentos, dúvidas, frustrações ou qualquer tipo de sentimento desconfortável simplesmente sumiu dele.

Ao vê-la entrar, ali, maravilhosa...Tudo que ele conseguia pensar era "Sou o cara mais sortudo do mundo inteiro".

Hermione estava magnífica!Um vestido longo e branco, com um decote em "V", mostrando o seu belo busto.O vestido também destacavam suas belas curvas e todo seu corpo.

Ela ia se aproximando cada vez mais, enquanto ele estava perdido em tudo o amor que tinha por ela.Era algo extremamente grande, certo e ao mesmo tempo inexplicável.Ela era tudo o que ele era.Ela era a sua vida, o seu passado, presente e futuro.

Quando ela estava frente dela e seu pai tirou seu véu e deu-lhe um beijo na testa, ele pode ver o quanto ela estava linda.

Não usava uma maquiagem muito forte, mostrava apenas sua beleza natural, o que ele sempre via...O que era sempre dele...Seus cabelos estavam presos em um coque, mas algumas mechas caiam sobre seu rosto, realçando ainda mais a beleza dela.Ele se conteve em beijar-lhe os lábios, ligeiramente mais vermelhos do que o normal.Entçao, beijou-a na bochecha e sussurrou "Eu te amo.Realmente amo..."

Ele a viu sorrir para ele e dizer "Te amo.Sempre...".

Segurando a mão dela, ele se virou para o altar ficando de frente para o padre.

Durante a cerimônia, tudo que ele podia pensar era sobre o seu futuro com aquela mulher que tanto lhe ensinara, sobre todas as coisas possíveis, em todos os aspectos, ou o repreendendo, ou amando-o e as vezes, simplesmente olhando-o.

Era impossível descrever com palavras, simples palavras, tudo que estava sentindo, porque era sentido da forma mais profunda do que ele podia explicar.Era incrível.

Quando pode finalmente beija-la, soube que aquela foi um dos momentos mais importantes da sua vida...Além do prazer que aquilo sempre oferecia, daquela vez, aquele beijo selava uma união que ele podia jurar ser eterna.Aquele beijo era a sua maior prova de amor.Era maior do que palavras, maior do que qualquer coisa.Era um gesto, uma ação, na qual ele soube que Hermione entendeu a mensagem que ele tentava passar com aquele gesto e lhe passou a dela também.Ela seria eternamente dele.

**I'm all about loving you...**

**Tudo que faço é amar você...**

**FIM :D**

**Música: All About Loving You – Bon Jovi**


End file.
